


Dondaiverse 6: Lost and Found

by Boogurl405



Series: Dondaiverse [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Gen, I can't believe we've come so far, M/M, Makeup, Mpreg, NEXT STORY WILL BE THE LAST!!, Other, Self-Doubt, We're in the endgame now, Why Did I Write This?, that's right!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405
Summary: The group seeks the assistance of a certain gem who knows their way around technology to find Dondai. Back at the house, Steven begins to doubt himself.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Dondai Supremo
Series: Dondaiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dondaiverse 6: Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick, the next story of the series will be the LAST of it! 6/7 COMPLETED!!! I can't believe you guys actually read this.

You'd think that finding a car would be easy, but how about a sentient car that was NOWHERE in Delmarva!? The gems scanned the entire state and he was nowhere to be found. So, they had to get the help of a gem that was a supposed expert on technology. Peridot.

Right now, the gems, Greg, and Connie were waiting with anticipation at what new device the tinkerer was putting together with what Garnet assumed were the missing pieces from the washing machine. After almost an hour, the green gem walked out of the door holding something hidden underneath a cloth.

Peridot: I might have found a solution to your problem! 

Pearl: That's great! But, what is it?

Peridot: I'll show you. Behold!

Peridot unveiled her grand device. It was a sonar monitor of Earth with a keyboard and a metal dish. She placed it on the table and began to type.

Greg: What is this gonna do?

Peridot: Hopefully, this will help track down Dondai. I programmed this device to track any gem material from a certain gem and locate their whereabouts. 

Connie: So...it's like stalking?

Peridot: I wouldn't necessarily call it that. In all honesty, I've been meaning to make a device like this, so this is perfect!

Pearl: Um, why have you been mea-

Peridot:  _ Now _ , I need something that Dondai's been in physical contact with.

Amethyst: *Under her breath* If only Steven was here, this would be easier.

Garnet immediately slapped Amethyst in the back of her head.

Amethyst: I learned my lesson.

Connie: I think  _ this  _ might help.

She held up a test tube filled with motor oil. Peridot took it from her, unscrewed the cap, and poured it onto the dish. The monitor began beeping as it scanned the contents.

Peridot: Oh yeah. This is  _ packed _ in apatite remnants. Now, time to track any apatites in the area.

The screen began to zoom out to a map of the globe.

Peridot: Hmmm. I'm not seeing any blips on the map signaling any apatite activity.

Greg: What about that little blip a few states away from Delmarva?

Peridot zoomed in on the blip. It was seemingly moving farther and farther away from Delmarva.

Connie: That might be him!

Garnet: We have no time to waste! Let's move out!

Everyone exclaimed in agreement before running out the door. The second they left, Peridot wiped the oil away and placed a dried pumpkin seed on the dish.

Peridot: Now, where is that farm Steven sent Pumpkin to when she got sick that one time?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't know where everyone was. And frankly, he didn't care. Steven was busy finishing off his carrots floating in pickle brine. He set down the jar on the kitchen counter, taking a quick glance around the empty house. If Dondai was still here, that's who Steven would be with right now. 

Lately, he began to daydream on what might have been with Dondai. Obviously, hiding the pregnancy would be a problem. And, what would the gems say about another random hybrid child that suddenly showed up at the doorstep? Maybe, this was better than a daydream.

But, what about the child itself? What would people say about them when they walk down the street?  _ "What a bunch of freaks! Get out of my city! Get out of my state! Get off the planet and back to those space dictators!!" _

Steven didn't care that he was sobbing on the floor of the kitchen. He protectively wrapped his arms around his stomach. Maybe, his thoughts were right. He  _ was  _ a freak. His unborn child was to. Maybe, it  _ would  _ be better if they left. Out of the city, out of the state, out of the country, the platet, the Solar System, The galaxy!...

Steven:... **I have to put an end to this…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emptiness scanned the land. The dust kicking up from beneath his tires. He couldn't look back. He  _ wasn't  _ gonna look back. That was his first friend. His first kiss. His first love! And, they turned their back on him! Dondai wasn't gonna let his feelings get hurt again. Isolation was the best option for him.

Suddenly, the ground shook. He skidded to a halt as he wondered what was happening. Was it an earthquake? His theory was proven wrong as a blur of purple zipped past him, kicking up sand and blocking his view.

The sand eventually settled and the sight that came after shocked Dondai to the gem shard embedded in his vehicle body. The gems were standing in front of him, along with Greg and Connie riding on Lion, all with expressions of seriousness. His headlights were bright with fear.

Dondai: W-why are you all here?

Connie: Dondai. You  _ need  _ to come back with us.

Dondai: Why? So Steven can break my heart even more!?

Pearl: Actually, it's the opposite of that! He's absolutely miserable!

Dondai: Serves him right for betraying me! Nothing you all can do can make me go back with you!!

He drifted, sending sand aimed at everyone. They coughed and tried to blow away the sand. After their vision cleared, everyone was shocked that Dondai was already yards away.

Connie: Get him!

Lion immediately bolted towards the car. Greg was holding onto dear life as the pink beast roared, creating a portal that they jumped through, landing right next to Dondai. The vehicle glanced to the side to see the lion and the humans riding on it. He made a turn and Tokyo Drifted in the opposite direction. 

His luck was soon shortened as the familiar purple blur zipped by him. A black whip shot out from the blur and wrapped around Dondai. The car let out a panicked yelp while he was put to a stop. His wheels kept turning, trying to free himself. Garnet arrived, gauntlets summoned, and began to push him back by his front. 

Dondai: Let me go! I don't want to go back!

Connie: Let us finish what we have to say! He needs you back!

Dondai: Why do you want me to go back to the person who broke my heart!? 

Connie: Because, he misses you! And besides, there's more to it than that!

Dondai: What is there more of!? What else do I need to know about how he's "miserable" without me!?

Connie: Dondai...Steven is pregnant.

Dondai:...What?...

He stopped trying to escape. Amethyst hesitantly unraveled the rope around him. Dondai's thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour (Pun intended). Around a week after gaining sentience, Pearl had told him in a private conversation about his type of gem shard and its purpose. He was aware of what his gem was meant for when he was with Steven, but wasn't aware that it would affect humans, or even  _ males _ !

Dondai:...He...he's...

Another thought came to time. He abandoned him. He abandoned his lover. And to top it all off, he abandoned him when he was pregnant. He was with child,  _ his  _ child, and he just up and left. 

You'd think it would be incapable for a car to cry, but not Dondai. His headlights began to leak actually tears as he sobbed at the realization that  _ he  _ was the one who betrayed Steven.

Amethyst: I didn't know cars can cry.

Garnet: It's kinda uncomfortable to watch.

Dondai: *Sniffs* I abandoned him...and our child. I don't think I can redeem myself.

Connie: But, you can! By coming back to him. You can make up for lost time and be there for him again! 

Dondai: You really think I can?

Everyone nodded with a glimpse of certainty in their eyes.

Dondai: Alright. I'll come back.

The drive back took a few hours. The sun was almost touching the cliff of the temple in the distance. Dondai rolled up to the front of the house, the same place where he left and now, the place he returned.

Pearl: Steven! We're back! And we have someone here to see you!

He didn't come to the door.

Amethyst: Yo, Steven!...Steven?

Greg: What's on the front of the door?

Everyone adjusted their eyes to see what it was. An envelope was taped to the front of the door. Written on it, "Dondai." Garnet went up to retrieve it, handing it to the sentient car. Dondai opened it with a pair of wire hands and immediately started reading.

_ Dondai _

_ I don’t even know if you're reading this, but I want you to know something. You were right. You were right about society not accepting us.  _

_ And another thing, I'm pregnant. Heh. I know right? Even I don't even know how it happened! That's even  _ **_more_ ** _ of a reason why they won't accept us. In the beginning, I thought I would be able to raise the baby on my own, but I guess I proved myself wrong. Pathetic, right? _

_ Anyways, I've decided that this world isn't fit enough for me, so- _

He finished the letter, dropping it in shock. Connie picked up the letter. Everyone else leaned in to read and had the same reaction Dondai had. Pearl placed her hands on her mouth in horror. Amethyst and Greg were barely holding back tears. Garnet was trying her best to stay fused. Connie was staring at the letter.

Amethyst: N...no. He didn’t...He might not have! Right?!

Pearl: Do you think  _ I  _ know when he wrote this?! 

Connie: Guys! Fighting isn't solving ANYTHING!!

Greg: Well, what do we even do!? He may or might not have already-

Garnet: We have to move!

Everyone turned to the fusion.

Pearl: Why?

Garnet: I just got a vision of us making it in time! I don't know how, but I'm not questioning it right now! There's more important things we need to do! Let's move!

Garnet began to run away from the shore. Pearl and Amethyst followed quickly after. Connie and Greg had gotten on Lion. Dondai sped up until he was right besides Garnet. He was gonna fix his mistake by any means necessary. Though, he hopes they make it in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
